The Bling Ring
by TeamSkyBridge4Ever
Summary: Those pretty young faces you see walking around the halls of WWE High School aren't as innocent as they look. Schools are usually run by teachers and faculty but not here. And in this school five rich, privileged, spoiled kids known as 'The Bling Ring' know how to run it and get what they want.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the WWE.

SUMMARY: Those pretty young faces you see walking around the halls of WWE High School aren't as innocent as they look. Schools are usually run by teachers and faculty but not here. And in this school five rich, privileged, spoiled kids known as 'The Bling Ring' know how to run it and get what they want.

A/N: Please read and review. Even if you don't like the story I would appreciate feedback to improve my writing.

_**The Bling Ring**_

Ted Dibiase was woken up by the alarm on his iphone. He groaned as he reached for the phone on his night stand.

"Shut up!" said Ted as he pressed the snooze button that appeared on the screen of his phone.

He sat up in his bed and saw that their was someone laying in the bed with him. They where both completely naked.

"Hey! Get the fuck out its morning!" said Ted as he pushed the person of his bed.

"Baby what the hell I still have a hangover from last night, lets just sleep for a little longer" said the young man as he laid on Ted's bed again.

"No Randy, now get out, I have to get ready for school and you have to pick up Cody" said Ted as he got out of bed and started choosing the clothes he was going to wear today from his walk in closet full of brand name designers.

Randy sat up in the bed and checked out Ted's as, quietly getting up from the bed he walked over to Ted and spanked his ass.

"Come on baby, let's skip school today and repeat what we did last night" said Randy as he started kiss Ted's neck.

Ted pushed Randy away, "No, I am not going to let my grade point average suffered just cuz your horny, go tell your boyfriend to have sex with you" said Ted as he headed to his bathroom and turned on the shower head.

"You know he wants to wait until marriage" said Randy.

"That's not my problem" responded Ted.

"Fine, whatever" said Randy as he found his boxers and put them on, he then started looking for the rest of his clothes and finished getting dressed. He found his car keys in his pants pocket and walked into the bathroom to say bye to Ted.

"Okay, I'm leaving" shouted Randy.

"Okay, bye!" shouted back Ted.

"I'll see you in school" said Randy as he started walking away.

"Wait! Did you use a condom?" shouted Ted, poking his head out of the shower.

"Yeah" said Randy with a smirk.

"Okay then, bye" said Ted as he continued taking his shower.

Randy headed down the stairs and headed out the front door while getting mean looks from the maids and butlers in Ted's home.

He took out his iphone, looked up a number and called it. After three rings the phone was answered.

"Hey Rand, where are you?" asked the young man on the other line.

"Hey baby, sorry I over slept and just woke up, I'll be at your house in ten minutes okay" said Randy.

"Okay, bye baby, I love you" said the young man.

"I love you to Cody" said Randy.

Randy hung up, turned 2013 red Camaro on, and headed off to pick up his boyfriend.

**IN TED'S MANSION**

Ted finished taking his shower and got dressed. He walked over to his night stand and picked up his phone and looked up a number, pressing the call button, he waited two rings before it was answered.

"Hey Coddles, need a ride to school today?" asked Ted.

"No that's okay Ted, Randy's picking me up in a couple of minutes" responded Cody.

"Okay, I'll see you in school, bye" said Ted as he hung up.

**WWE HIGH SCHOOL**

Ted had parked in his parking spot in the senior parking lot at school. As he got out of his car he was greeted by every student that saw him. Ted was the most popular and rich kid in school, everyone wanted to be his friend. He was know to everyone as the leader of 'The Bling Ring'.

The Bling Ring consisted of the most popular and rich kids in school. The leader of the group was Ted. His best friend and second in command was Cody Rhodes, he was popular and rich but not to the level that Ted was on. The third member of the group was Alex Riley he was actually richer than Ted but not as popular. The fourth member was Justin Gabriel, he knew everyone's gossip and reported everything back to Ted.

As he got out of his 2013 Mercedes Benz a car parked in the parking spot next to his. He had never seen that person before but he was impressed by the car that parked next to him, it was a 2013 Red Corvette.

He closed his door and stood their waiting for Cody to get to school so they could walk to class like they always did. As he stood their the person in the drivers seat of the Corvette got out.

Ted felt his stomach filled with butterflies. The young man was handsome, sexy, had the body of a football player, and had the most amazing blue eyes.

Ted stopped staring when another younger man walked out of the passenger side. He was handsome and well built as well but not like the other guy with the blue eyes. The guy closed the door and started walking towards the school but accidentally bumped into Ted.

"Sorry" said the young man.

"It's okay, its my fault I'm just standing here like and idiot waiting for my friend" said Ted with a little laugh.

The younger man laughed.

"Are you two new here cuz usually nobody parks in the parking spot next to me?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, me and my brother are new here. We moved here from Florida because my dad is expanding his business. My names Dolph Ziggler Cena." said the young man.

"Oh, nice to meet you, my name's Ted Dibiase. Was that your brother who was driving the car?" asked Ted.

"Yeah, he's a senior, I'm a junior" said the younger man.

"Oh…do you need help finding your classes?" asked Ted with a smile.

"Yes! Please! That would be so helpful" said Dolph with a smile.

"Sure no problem by the way I love your car" said Ted as he walked with Dolph towards the school.


End file.
